


Primus

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Grinding, M/M, NSFW, Size Difference, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first time together, and Cyclonus is convinced that Tailgate will be scared off when he realizes just how drastic their size difference is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primus

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written these two before and I've never read MTMTE, only porn fics~! *throws flower petals*
> 
> that said: I like the idea of Cyclonus being a big dweeb. Judge me or hate the fic if ya want, but I like it that way
> 
> ......which isn't to say I don't also love a fic where Cyclonus just pins Tailgate down and frags him until he can't walk....

"Come on, open up. Let’s see," Tailgate encourages.

The purple mech hesitates, grasping the minibot’s shoulders and holding him back. “I’m not certain that is a good idea,” he protests.

Tailgate, not even remotely deterred, paws at Cyclonus’s panel and teases the seams. “Please, Cyclonus?” he asks, using the tone of voice that he knows the larger mech can’t deny.

Before Cyclonus can admit defeat and open his panel, Tailgate sneaks his digits into his hip joints and pinches a bundle of wires. With a gasp, his panel snaps open and his optics snap shut as his spike is released.

"Oh my Primus," Tailgate gasps, squirming in Cyclonus’s hold. "Let me go."

Cyclonus quickly releases the minibot, fully expecting him to run from the room.

Instead, he feels Tailgate scramble into his lap shortly before a small, hot, leaking valve is pressed up against his spike. “Tailgate!” he gasps, lurching forward as his optics open.

"I knew you’d be big, but holy slag," Tailgate pants, holding onto the purple mech’s collar with one hand for balance while the other keeps Cyclonus’s spike pressed firmly against his valve as he continues to grind along the length.

When Cyclonus realizes that Tailgate isn’t scared or even remotely put off by their size difference- quite the opposite!- he grasps the back of the minibot’s helm with one hand and pulls him close enough to plant a kiss on the white mask.


End file.
